staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
22 czerwca 1987
thumb|left|150px 15.50 NURT (Czy warto żyć) 16.20 Program dnia – DT – wiadomości 16.25 Dla młodych widzów: "Kwant" - "Oj... boli!!!" 17.15 Teleexpress 17.30 "Potomek śnieżnej pantery" - cz. II radz. filmu fab. 18.30 Laboratorium: fantastyczna pamięć" 18.50 Dla dzieci: dobranoc 19.00 "Rozmowa na telefon" (I) 19.05 Echa stadionów 19.30 Dziennik 20.00 Teatr TV - Ugo Betti: "Trąd w Pałacu Sprawiedliwości" (z Krakowa) 21.45 "Rozmowa na telefon" (II) 22.15 "Krzesany" - film dok. baletowy prod. polskiej 22.40 DT – komentarze thumb|left|150px 17.25 Program dnia 17.30 "Teraz my: Fablok Chrzanów" (I) 18.00 KRONIKA (Szczecin, Koszalin, Słupsk i Piła) 18.30 "Teraz my: Fablok" (II) 19.00 Mistrzowie II planu: Barbara Rachwalska 19.30 Gwiazdy wielkiego sportu 20.00 "Nasza Warszawa" 21.00 "Teraz my: Fablok" (III) 21.30 Panorama dnia 21.45 Biografie: "Ostatnie zwycięstwo - odc. III (ostatni) filmu CSRS z serii: "Ludwik Pasteur" 23.05 "Teraz my: Fablek" (IV) 23.20 Wieczorne wiadomości thumb|left|150px 7.30 Learning Network 8.00 Today Special 8.30 Sesame Street 9.30 Play School IS) 10.00 Hunter 10.20 Words Fail Me 10.45 Your Living Body 11.00 Writing 11.20 Lower Primary Science 11.40 Northern Australian Documentaries |S1 12.00 A Big Country IS] 12.30 Ways of Seeing 13.00 PGR 13.10 Come and Get It with Peter Russell-Clarke 13.15 Secondary Media 13.35 Lets Go Maths 13.45 Words and Pictures 14.00 Peach's Gold 14.49 The Story of Ping 15.00 Sesame Street 15.55 Wil Cwac Cwac 16.00 Play School S 16.30 Blinky Bill 17.00 The Afternoon Show with James Valentine: The Campbells (G) 17.30 You Can't Do That On Television (G) 18.00 Inspector Gadget (G) Rpt. 18.30 Eastenders S 19.00 News 19.30 7.30 Report 20.00 National Party policy statement 20.10 The Plank (G) (Rpt) 20.40 Yes Minister: The Middle-Class Rip-Off S (G) Rpt) (Final) 21.10 Four Corners 21.55 Clive James on safari (G) 22.45 News 22.50 Relative Merits 23.45 Close thumb|left|150px 16.30 Kaleidoscope 17.00 The Electric Company: Children's series from the US 17.30 The Noise 18.00 Brookside: Drama series from Britain 18.30 World News 19.00 Say Aah...: (New Series) 19.30 Witch Hunt 21.00 9 O'Clock 21.30 Movie: The Time Of the Hero (1985) 23.50 The National Basketball League 0.50 Close thumb|left|150px 5.29 Program Highlights 5.30 US Open Golf 8.30 Turn Round Australia (Rpt) (G) 9.00 Here's Humphrey (Rpt) (G) 10.00 Aerobics Oz Style (G) 10.30 High School Education Project (G) 11.00 About Town 11.30 News 12.00 The Midday Show 13.30 Days of Our Lives (PGR) 14.30 King in the Kitchen 14.35 Sons and Daughters (PGR) 15.00 The New Dick Van Dyke Show (Rpt) (G) 15.30 Lassie (Rpt) (G) 16.00 Wombat (G) 16.30 Now You See It (G) 17.00 Silver Spoon (G) 17.30 Sale of the Century [S 18.00 News 19.00 Willesee 19.30 A Country Practice (PGR) 20.30 Moonlighting (PGR) 22.30 Monday Rugby League 24.00 Nightline/Weather 0.10 Epilogue and Close thumb|left|150px 5.30 U.S. Open Golf 8.30 Today (G) 9.00 Fat Cat and Friends 9.30 M.G.M. Cartoons (G) 9.35 The Sullivans (G) 10.05 Donahue 10.59 Cancer Appeal-A-Thon 11.00 Coronation Street (PGR) 11.30 News (G) 12.00 The Midday Show (PGR) 13.30 Days of our Lives (PGR) 14.30 Young and Restless (PGR) 15.30 Ace (G) 16.00 Wombat © 16.30 Now you see it © 17.00 Perfect Match (G) 17.29 Cancer Appeal-A-Thon 17.30 Sale of the Century (G) 18.00 News 19.00 Willesee 19.30 A Country Practice (G) 20.27 Go Lotto 20.30 Sixty Minutes (G) 21.30 Dallas (PGR) 22.30 National Party policy 22.39 Cancer Appeal-A-Thon 22.40 Alfred Hitchcock 23.10 Wrestling 0.10 News 0.40 Movie: Up the Junction 2.40 Reflections (G) thumb|left|150px 5.30 US Open Golf: Live from the Olympic Club, San Francisco (G) 9.00 Here's Humphrey (Rpt) 9.55 Cartoon (G) 10.00 Nine to Five (PGR) 10.30 Coronation Street (PGR) 11.00 Eleven A.M. (G) 12.00 The Midday Show (PGR) 13.27 News 13.30 Days of Our Lives (PGR) 14.30 Carson's Law (G) 15.30 The Centurions (G) 16.00 Wombat © 16.30 Saturdee © 17.00 Perfect Match (G) 17.25 Community Billboard 17.30 Neighbours S 18.00 News 18.30 Willesee (G) 19.00 Sale Of the Century: With Tony Barber 19.30 National Party Policy Speech 19.40 A Country Practice: A Nice Girl Like You - Pt 1 (G) 20.28 News 20.45 Go Lotto 20.50 Special: Vietnam - Pt 1 (AO) 23.30 Late Movie: Bolero (1984) (Modified TV Version) 1.20 Close [[Kategoria:Ramówki Program 1 z 1987 roku] Kategoria:Ramówki Program 2 z 1987 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ABC (Australia) z 1987 roku Kategoria:Ramówki SBS z 1987 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Seven Network z 1987 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Nine Network z 1987 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Network Ten z 1987 roku